my problem
by joyjumper
Summary: naruto has a little problem and only Anko can fix it


I don't own Naruto the great Kishimoto-sama does.

Summary: Naruto has this little problem and only Anko knows how to fix it.

My 'little' problem.

Naruto awoke early one morning and never felt better. He felt like last night was the best night in his life but he strangely couldn't remember why. He got up to take care of his morning rituals and came back relieved, but he noticed something strange his bed sheets were moving '_That's really weird wait don't tell me…' _ Realization dawned on him as last night's memories came back slowly but surely.

-Flashback-

_He was walking down the road not really caring where his feat led him, just wanting to get away. He stopped and looked around he noticed he was in a dango shop, the only dango shop and he realized something that in here was someone that could possibly help him, hell knowing her this person was in here seeing that she's the only person in konoha that loves dango as much as he loves ramen. Then he saw her it was Anko._

_ She was wearing the same trench coat with fishnet top (and nothing under it) shin guards and purple hair._

_ Just the sight of her made him feel both an unknown feeling in his chest and an unceasing tightness in his pants. And of course she just had to see him there in all his glory, she smiled sadistically. That smile did change the feeling in his chest but the tightness in his pants well…let's just say he was glad he was wearing sweat pants. "Oi, gaki one of my new hatchlings' just crawled into your pants, like I said it's a hatchling so it's really small and is really hard to find, but don't worry it's to small to do any damage." She just had to make fun of him no matter he had his come back "well seems two even smaller snakes found their way into your shirt." Oh how that made her smirks she secretly loved him for his remarks like that. It always made her happy that people could talk to her and not really even care about her past it was … satisfying._

_ He really didn't mean the come back it's just aren't you supposed to tease the ones you love? Well she didn't know he loved her she just thought they developed a friendly relationship because well the age first and then how they were treated in the village._

_ "well you don't like dango unless you saw the truth to the world that its even better then ramen and I know your still clueless so what do you want?"_

"_To talk." He said casually and he hoped she didn't know what it was about._

"_To talk well okay but you owe me some dango when were done." he nodded in agreement._

_ They walked outside and towards Naruto's house she was wandering why he wanted to talk at his house._ Naruto had insisted that Anko talk in the building, one he shared with no one, and offered her one of the seats in the kitchen he barely used him one on its back she fixed the seat and sat, not thinking he accepted since the kitchen didn't have a lock on the fridge, but now that he knew that she loved him it made things a little awkward. To say that he was nervous would be a gross understatement. No one had liked him this way before and considering that the three things he thought of most were ramen, missions and Anko head never given much thought to love or what he'd do if it ever happened. Yes losing sasuke didn't hurt as much when he was with her but to him that mean he was in love with her.

"Um" ha it turned out that he was awkward around girls, who knew "thanks for everything you did to help me from the villagers"

"You're welcome but I'm sorry that I couldn't get there sooner but uh, why did you go so far to help me out"

This caught Naruto by surprise and she found that he could no longer look at Anko as he turned his head as a blush crept over his cheeks

"Well I… um…that is to say…I…"

Naruto could only look at the floor and cleared his throat loudly

'Oh god he does love me…man am I stupid' thought Naruto to himself

"Naruto…do you…love me?"

He could only nod slowly as His entire body turned a deeper shade of red than blood. It was a good color on him.

Anko was speechless. He had tried to prepare himself for this particular answer but it didn't help much. She knew that he would ask the same of him and want an answer but she honestly didn't know what it would be. She thought of jiraiya, he would know what to do but he wasn't here. When she was with Naruto it didn't hurt as much. It didn't hurt half as much, why, did he love her back, is that why it didn't hurt as much. She realized how she could find out and decide to go for it.

She walked up to where Naruto was sitting on his bed, face in His hands, and knelt down beside him. She gripped his wrist in her hands and pulled his hands from his face despite his feeble struggles. He tried not to look at her but she grabbed his chin and turned his head so he was facing her. Their eye met and neither blinked they both knew what was about to happened and neither was going to stop it.

Naruto swallowed hard. Anko was trembling. He started to inch his face closer to hers and her bottom lip began to quiver. His was doing the same but for entirely different reasons. He had never done this with a girl before and was afraid that he'd screw it up and that Anko would laugh at him, but when he considered the "NO KYUBII" rule In Konoha no sato he concluded that she probably wouldn't do this with him if she didn't want to.

He tilted his head to the side closing his eyes and she did the same. He inched his face closer to hers as slowly as possible. She could feel his breath on her face. It was warm and smelled of seasoned Ramen. She considered it to be a nice smell. He couldn't feel her breath but he could smell it. It smelt like perfume. Their faces came closer and closer to each other until finally they met at the lips in a kiss. She began kissing Naruto fiercely, exploring his mouth with her delicate tongue. He taste like Ramen not bad she thought. Naruto began to return the kiss bringing his tongue into her Snake queen mouth, exploring her mouth as if it was an adventure.

He began to move his hands towards her chest finding her right breast and squeezing it softly, receiving a loud moan from Anko. He brings his head down toward her breast and begins to suck around the sensitive area, Anko screaming in pleasure. Her whole body felt as if lighting was coursing through her body every time Naruto touched her. She lowered her hands down towards Naruto's member and began to stroke her finger on the tip of his member causing Naruto to grunt in pleasure. His legs began to twitch at the pleasure he was receiving, Anko has found his weak spot. She began to massage it gently giving attention to both his rod and the golden balls. Naruto was in complete ecstasy a feeling he has never experienced before. Not wanting to let her have all the fun he brings his hand down towards Anko's private and begins to rub it ever so gently, Anko shivers in pleasure. Two fingers begin to enter slowly roaming the dark area for a certain spot. He moves his fingers around watching Anko's until he finds the piece he was looking for.

"NARUTO!" Anko yells as she biting her lower lip. She was in complete ecstasy as well a feeling she has always longed for. Naruto kept massaging her sensitive area leaving Ankoin complete bliss, unable to move from her spot.  
Naruto pulls his fingers out curious to what it tastes like, sticks his tongue inside to roam around.

"OH NARUTO!" She yells once again, her legs closing ever so slightly in pleasure. Naruto's tongue moving around in the darkened area enjoying what the feeling was for him. It taste like fish not bad he thought. Anko not wanting Anko to have all the fun quickly grabs Naruto member and begins to stroke it viciously until she could move again. She brought her mouth down on the tip of the member and gave it a soft wet kiss, sending shockwaves through Naruto's body. He collapsed on the bed unable to move, begging for more. Anko gladly sticks his whole penis into her mouth sucking and stroking with every movement.

"Anko, more, more!" Naruto yells grunts escaping as he yells his plea.

Pleasure running through her body as she realizes she's causing her lover so much pleasure. She moves from his member to the golden balls and begins to lick them softly, this send jolts down Naruto's legs. Unable to move from his position he stretches his fingers out, grabbing a hold of both of her breast and squeezes tightly. Another moan comes out of her lips enjoying the feeling Naruto is giving her. She turns around to her lover and lower her head to his.

"Naruto I want you to take me, are you okay with that gaki?" Anko says blushing. She was tired of the appetizers and wanted to get to the main course. Naruto looks into Anko's beautiful blue eyes, her eyes were soft as he was glaring into them.

"Anko before I do, I wanted to tell you that I love you" Naruto says with emotions in every word. Anko was taken aback by his words; truly she has waited for him to say that.  
_  
Oh my god, is this a dream._

_Did he really say I love you… to me _

_Please don't let this be one of my dreams again_

"I Love you Anko, I really do" Naruto repeats again knowing that she might be dreaming. As the words reach her elegant ears she begins to cry, a mixture of emotions run through her body. Waiting for him to say it was well worth it.

"I love you too Naruto, more then you will ever know" Anko replies her words drowned in her joy. She moves to Naruto and gives him a passionate kiss, and breaks it ready for him to enter her woman hood.

Naruto knowing that she wants it now began to direct his member to enter. He enters slowly making sure that he does not hurt his lover in any way, as he gets deeper he notices that her faces changes as if she in pain.  
He quickly pulls out, saying sorry over and over. He did not want to do this if it would cause her pain.

"Naruto It's ok it's my first time it is going to hurt a little, but after that I will be nothing but pleasure" Anko says trying to reassure her lover that everything will be alright.  
Naruto looks at Hancock again making sure she wants this. She nods her head telling Naruto to resume.

Naruto enter slowly once more, watching Anko. Tears are forming in her eyes, a slight hint of pain on her face yet she has a true fondness smile on her. He begins to enter deeper, and deeper until her woman hood is breached, causing Anko to grab onto Naruto back grinding her nails into his skin. Naruto feeling the pleasure this is causing both him and her begins to pick up the past, thrusting faster and faster into her. Her nails dig deeper into the jailer boy causing blood to flow down his back.

"Naruto, faster please it feels so good" Anko says with passion in her voice. Her eyes filled with hunger as she looks at Naruto. Her pain has left her and now nothing but pleasure courses through her body.

"Faster Naruto faster" Anko yells clearly enjoying it. Naruto was going the fastest he could go yet she wanted more. A bright idea came in his mind and he puts it into action. He pumps blood through his legs; just two pumps would do the job. He puts his hands on her breast to finish the activation. As he begins to emit steam from his body his thrust become faster and powerful causing Hancock to burst with joy.

"Naruto! Like that keep going" Anko says biting down on her lower lip. She was overwhelmed with pleasure the young was giving her. Naruto keeps thrusting showing no signs of quitting yet, working his mouth toward her breast he begins to suck on them causing her more pleasure. The  
floorboards begin to bang loud, screaming occurring from both people. Hancock reaches her climax her body twitches in pleasure, sweating all over her body.

"NARUTO! FUCK ME MORE!" Anko yells as her climax is at its peak. Never in her life has she felt so much happiness, all the cares in the world, her dark past, her pain nothing mattered as long as they were together she would be happy for the rest of her life.  
Naruto responds thrusting faster and faster, but as a consequences he was about to climax as well. He started grunting sounds of pleasure coming out of his mouth. Anko realizing that Naruto was about to climax did not want him to stop. She was thinking of a way to let him climax but have him able to go on and she realizes what she could do. She summons fourth her powers and looks at his member, and imbued it with her King's Haki. With this Naruto will be able to keep going on even after he climax.

"Oi Anko" Naruto releases as he keeps thrusting into her no end in sight.  
_  
I'm glad it worked; now we can keep going_

In the room both Naruto and Anko showed no signs of fatigue, both of them having a rough sex session. They have been at it for at least an hour and still they have all the energy in the world.  
Naruto second gear is still activated and is as powerful as ever. Hancock is still focusing her king Haki on Naruto's member both receiving extreme pleasure.

"Naruto you are so good, I love you so much" Anko say as she moan in pleasure giving Naruto kisses around his whole body.

"Hancock you are so beautiful, I love you too" Says Naruto as he continues to pound Hancock into the bed. Anko begins kissing Naruto's neck working in one area, leaving her mark on him. Naruto begins to kiss her right breast right above the nipple leaving his mark on her.

_Five hours later…._

The two lovers finally collapsed on the bed. After ten climaxes each, a large amount of spirit and brute power used in the love making the two were finally finished. They were both completely exhausted being their first time having sex and having sex for five hours with no break, it was a feat thought unimaginable.

"Naruto you were amazing, that felt so good and you're so fast" Anko says as she is panting for air. She has used too much of her willpower today, her Haki was used to its limit for Naruto.

"Anko you make love good, I know you used Haki to keep me going" Naruto says with a big grin plastered on his face. He knew that she used her Haki to turn him into a machine but he had no complaints.

"Your glad that I did aren't you" Anko says in a playful manner. She gives Naruto a soft kiss on his lips and rest her head on his shoulder.

"I know you are, I can barely move shishishisi" Naruto says as he puts his hand on Hancock butt and squeezes. Naruto could barely move, he used so much of second gear that it had almost paralyzed him for a day he needed food badly.

"Did you want to eat?" Naruto says as her eyes begin to close slowly.

"Not right now, I want to stay with my King for tonight" Anko says laying in a comfortable position to catch some sleep. Naruto formed some tears in his eyes, Anko was filling the young woman with too much joy today, it was his dream come true.

"Why are you crying, don't cry" Naruto says as he wipes tears from her eyes.

"I always thought this would only be a dream, but it has became a reality, and now that you love me I'm completely happy" She says sniffles escaping her lips

"I will always love you Anko, always" Naruto says as a yawn escapes his mouth. He puts one hand on her big ass, and another wrapped around her body.

"Let's get married tomorrow Naruto " Anko says softly hoping her husband would agree to it. Although they are considered married by verbal agreement, no ceremony was held and no party was throw.

"Will there be a lot of food" Naruto says in excitement. He needed to replenish his energy if he wanted to do another five hour session.

"Yes there will be a lot of food, and all your friends can come and my friends can come, and they can watch us getting married" Anko says.

"Ok deal, we will get married tomorrow" Naruto says excited that he will have food to eat tomorrow. Hancock begins to cry realizing that her dreams were indeed coming true, tomorrow would be her big day with her lover.  
She plants a soft kiss on his lips and lays her head on his chest.

"Remind me to thank you tomorrow" Anko says softly. She knew that he understood what she was talking about. She puts one hand around his body and one hand on his member.

"This will always be mine" She says softly as sleep consumes her.

"Ill remind you, these will always be mine" Naruto says as he grabs multiple parts on her body. He slowly closes his eyes and drifts off into sleep.

A wave of emotion washed over the both of them. On ' Naruto s side all the pain and sorrow of losing his brother had vanished and it felt as if it would never return. On Anko's side all of her insecurities were no more. It didn't matter if the Kuja found out she used to be a slave to the Shinobi, Naruto loved her and that was all she needed.

-End flashback-

A smile came to his bed content with his memories.

Well how do you like it please R&R


End file.
